World of Pokemon
by Shade Nightingale
Summary: Crash landing on a strange planet, two Jedi Knights find themselves surrounded by Pokemon! The Imperials soon follow, attempting to hunt down the missing Jedi. But they might have trouble from a funny man in a scarf and his strange blue box...
1. Title Card

Star Wars and Pokemon

Long, Long Ago, in a Galaxy Far, Far Away…

**STAR WARS****WORLD OF THE POKEMON **

IT IS A DARK TIME FOR THE GALAXY. _**DARTH SIDIOUS**_, IN THE GUISE OF _**EMPEROR PALPATINE**_, HAS TAKEN OVER THE GALAXY AND DESTROYED THE JEDI ORDER. RULE BY FEAR, ENDORSED BY IMPERIAL GOVERNOR _**GRAND MOFF TARKIN**_, HAS TAKEN HOLD UPON THE GALAXY.

AFTER THE DEATHS OF HUNDREDS OF _**JEDI KNIGHTS**_ AT THE HANDS OF STORMTROOPERS AND THE EVIL APPRENTICE OF SIDIOUS, _**DARTH VADER**_, THE REMAINING JEDI WHO SURVIVED THE ORDER TO DESTROY ALL THE JEDI HAVE FLED.

TWO SUCH JEDI, A MASTER AND APPRENTICE, HAVE STOLEN A SHIP. TRAVELING FAR FROM THE GALAXY TO UNCHARTED REGIONS, THE JEDI LOOK FOR A PLACE TO HIDE FROM THE _**EVIL EMPIRE**_…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Chapter One

Space. The empty void stood out like a vast, dark ocean with only pinpricks of light to illuminate. Such a place, hostile to any carbon-based life form, seemed almost devoid of any activity. But this was not completely true. Yes, the vacuum of space made any attempt to live in the void almost impossible. Yet, even then, there was activity. Stars went through an unending cycle of birth, growth, destruction in great bursts of energy, and the eventual re-birth of these stars. There were also the black holes left behind from these explosions, ready to inhale any passing body and generate it into nothingness. The remaining debris from planets and moons floated around the universe, either smashing into each other, other planets, and moons. Indeed, space was a dead place. But space does have its' own level of activity.

Such was among the thoughts of Jedi Master Ben Shaw, as he stood on the bridge of a small cruiser. Despite being so small, the little vessel had an incredible hyperdrive capability, capable of reaching point three past the speed of light. The silver-haired Jedi Master fingered his long fingers together, and looked over at his Padawan learner, Ander Whith. The young apprentice was very busy piloting their ship, trying to escape from the Galaxy they had worked so hard to protect, a Galaxy that no longer wanted them. The black-haired apprentice was doing his best to remain calm, but the aging Master could tell that the young man was felling somewhat anxious. He didn't blame him. The two had snuck into an old shipyard, and had stolen an unmarked vessel they found there. While both were averse to theft, they knew that this was necessary. They could worry about their guilt later. Besides, the Republic vessel they had left would more than cover the costs of this one vessel.

The vessel was nearly twenty meters long, and had only one floor to speak of. It had several blaster cannons, an ion cannon, and turrets, but that was it. The blue-gray ship had not been designed to be a battleship. It also, apparently, was not meant to fly through lightspeed to a point unknown, as Shaw could see by the blinking of a scanner on the control board.

"What does that flashing mean, Master?" asked Ander Whith, looking nervously at the scanner. Despite being the one piloting the ship, Whith in fact knew very little else about a ship other than how to steer it and plot lightspeed courses.

"It means," began Master Shaw, in his wise, gruff voice, "that the hyperdrive is tired out— it can't go on for much longer. We have to slow down, my young Padawan."

His Padawan nodded, and lowered the ships' speed to sub-light. The two men sighed. Where were they now?

"R2," said Master Shaw, turning to the R2 unit behind them, "Please tell us where we are." The green astromech, R2-D7, was an astromech droid that has a domed head, three wheels on which to role on, and a compartment that contained an assortment of odd tools previous owners had put there. Extending its mechanical arm, the droid scanned the main system. After several moments of searching, the droid gave its' results on the view screen. The screen translated the beeps and whistles of the R2 unit, so the two Humans could understand it. What the droid had to say was not favorable.

"Master, R2 says this area is not on any chart!" cried Whith. "And our hyperdrive is out? What are we going to do now?" Whith threw his face into his hands in despair.

"Patience, my young Padawan," said the Jedi Master soothingly. "Let go of your despair. Concentrate on the Force. It will surely lead us to safety." As if on cue, the astromech behind them whistled something. Shaw was quick to read the message on the screen.

"R2 claims the computer has detected a planet some distance away. It isn't marked on any charts, as no spacer has ever dared to go this far," continued the wise Jedi, who was having a minor struggle to let his sudden enthusiasm show.

"I'm sorry, Master," apologized the young apprentice. He turned his attention to the information on the screen. "It is kind of far, Master. But we should make it, if the sub-light engine stays fine." With that, he typed in the coordinates of the strange planet, and the ship began to speed in that direction.

"Ash, what are you doing? We haven't got all day, you know!" cried Dawn, yelling at the door of the room Ash and Brock were sharing at the Pokemon Center. Ash opened the door somewhat hesitantly, looking out at his female traveling partner.

"Dawn, its only six in the morning! Go back to bed!"

"I can't" cried Dawn impatiently. "My contest is today! I don't wanna miss it!" She curled her hands into a fist and held them up in the air dramatically. "Oh, yeah, my next contest ribbon, and it'll be all mine, yes sir!"

Ash did not share the enthusiasm. "Uh, Dawn, that contest won't be put on until _noon_. We all have plenty of time to get ready."

"Ash is right," said Brock, coming up the hall. He was holding a steaming cup of tea in his hands, and was surveying the scene with an aura of wisdom and experience. "We have a long while yet before your contest starts. It does start at noon. And Dawn"—Brock leaned in a little closer to her—"the contest hall is _right across the street_."

Dawn looked from her two companions in an embarrassed silence. A small bead of sweat appeared on her brow. She nervously began to tap her index fingers together.

"I guess you do have a point," she acknowledged. "But I'm just so excited about this contest! If I win, I'll get another ribbon!"

"Yeah, but you don't have to wake us up at the crack of dawn!" said Ash, annoyed. By this time, Ash's yellow electric-mouse Pokémon, Pikachu, poked its head sleepily out of the door.

"Pi Ka Pi," said Pikachu, its' high squeak of a voice displaying its' complete lack of enthusiasm of being up so early. It rubbed the sleep from its' eyes, but the Pokémon still looked sleepy. Finally, it fell over dramatically, exhausted. Ash tenderly picked up the little Pokémon.

"See, Dawn? Even Pikachu is tired!" he said, as he cradled the Pokémon in his arms. "So good-night!"

"But," started Dawn, but too late. Ash had already slammed the door closed. She stared at it a moment, then sighed. "Huh. He gets us up at the crack of Dawn if there's a gym nearby, but any other old time we have to sleep in!"

"He's getting better about these things, though," commented Brock, thoughtfully. "When he was just a beginning trainer, he was probably the most impatient kid I ever saw. Now he's figured out to wait for some things, like a good trainer should."

It was at this point that Nurse Joy walked down the hall. She was a blue-eyed woman with red hair and a nurse apron and cap. Underneath this was a simple white dress. On her cap was a blue cross. "Good morning," she said happily. "Did you'll have a nice rest?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Dawn politely, who was suddenly startled but not surprised to suddenly see Brock run by her and up to Nurse Joy.

"Good afternoon, Nurse Joy! I'm Brock, and I'd love it if you went out with me today!" Nurse Joy was completely taken aback by this, which was the normal reaction of most girls and women when Brock suddenly courted them. Luckily for her, Brock's Croagunk immediently let itself out of its Poké Ball, and attacked Brock with Poison Jab. The blue, toad-like Pokémon then proceeded to drag a stunned Brock away from a startled Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy walked back down the hall, embarrased. Dawn sighed. "Speaking of patience, I think learning some wouldn't do you a bit of harm either.

"So…I…noticed," Brock weakly whispered, as his Pokemon pulled him away.

Outside of the Pokémon Center, three figures could be seen. They were hidden behind a boulder on a hill, and were spying down on the scene in the Pokémon Center with binoculars.

"Ah, ha-ha-ha-ha," laughed a red-haired woman who wore a white tank-top, skirt, and black boots that reached up to her knees. The tank top was divided up the middle, splitting the red R on her tank-top. Under this she wore a black undershirt. "It looks like the big twerp got shot down again."

She looked over at the blue-haired man next to her. He wore a white shirt with a similar red R, only it wasn't split. He also wore long white pants and black boots of a much more modest size. "Yeah," he agreed. "It looks like he's been _stung_."

"Will youse guys quit with the puns?" demanded a small cat Pokémon beside them. It was a Meowth, a white cat like Pokémon that had an odd golden charm stamped on its forehead. It was also, interestingly, holding a pair of binoculars in its' paws. "We need to think up a plan to capture Pikachu!"

"That's right! We will catch Pikachu with our new evil plan," laughed the woman. "The best plan Team Rocket has ever devised! I have thought of a plan that will catch Pikachu! James, what's the plan?" she asked suddenly, apprently having no such plan in reality.

James fround at her. "I don't have a plan, Jessie. I thought you did."

Jessie was getting angry. "Well, I'm not the one who has any plans around here! Meowth, what's the plan?"

"Simple, Jessie. We'll just wait and watch. Oh, and have breakfast, I'm starved." replied Meowth.

"THAT"S IT?" roared Jessie. "WAIT AROUND FOR THE TWERPS AND HAVE BREAKFAST? NO WAY WILL THAT HAPPEN"—

At this point, she was suddenly cut off by her stomach growling. There was a moment of silence. "Um," began Jessie uncertaintly. "Let's have some breakfast, shall we?"

Far away, a gray _Imperial_-class Star Destroyer floated lazily in space. To anybody else, this vessel was just as terrififying as any vessel of its sort. But to the Empire, this ship held particular dread: it was the flagship of Executor Darth Vader, second only to the Emperor in terms of power. The Dark Lord of the Sith resided in his meditation chamber, the lid closed. The door to his quarters opened, and an Imperial Officer entered. The lid of the black meditation champer opened, revealing a black figure. The officer tried to hide his fear. Despite seeing the visage of Lord Vader many times, the officer was always shocked everytime he saw Vader.

The figure before the officer was dressed completely in black. A black helmet covered the face, as if the Sith was not a man but some kind of evil droid. Only the rasp of breath that eminated from the figure gave the slightest hint that the man within was still alve. The face of the mask had an ominous, unemotional gaze. The dark eyes of the mask shielded the actual eyes of Vader from everyone else. The Sith Lord also wore chest armor, leg armor, a strange box-like device with strange levers on it, black glothes, boots, and finally, a black cape to complete the figure.

"What is it, Captain Crone?" breathed the evil Sith Lord in a dark, baritone voice that sounded very mechanical.

"My Lord," began the officer, trying to maintain an offical voice. "We've had reports of a stolen cargo vessel. The owner of the vessel claims the theives were Jedi Knights."

Vader's breathing didn't change, but the officer sensed that this news interested him greatly. "Is the owner absolutely sure of this?"

"Yes, my Lord. They had been flying a Republic ship that still maintened its license. A registration check was made, and it matches a ship that had been used by the Jedi Temple."

"Their ship does not concern me," interupted Vader. "How was this man certain they were Jedi? How many of these "Jedi" were there?"

"Two sir," said the officer, starting to get nervous. "They were dressed in robes that matches the standard wear of the Jedi. The man also claims he saw lightsabers on their belts."

Vader did not comment on this, instead asking if the ship had been located.

"No sir," replied the officer. "But the man claims that he had left homing beacons on all his ships, including the stolen one."

"Good," said Vader. "Bring this man to me. I shall interview him myself. That is all." And with this said, the lid to the meditation chamber closed. Captain Crone walked quickly out of there. Vader's quarters was the last place anyone besides the one who occupied it wished to be in for any amount of time.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jedi Master Shaw had been to many planets in the galaxy, and to many solar systems. But in all his travels, he had never encountered a planet as beautiful or as varied as the one he saw before him. It was a beautiful blue-and-white orb, which was dark around the edges where the planet was experiencing night. Master Shaw looked down at the readout of the planet and blinked in surprise.

"Well, now, that doesn't normally happen!"

"What doesn't, Master?" asked his apprentice, looking up at him with concern etched upon his face. Beside him, the R2 unit turned its rounded dome toward its master and whistled apprehensively.

"Now its nothing dangerous, R2," Shaw said reassuringly. "It's just that according to the readout, that planet has got more environments than nearly ten star systems!" His apprentice checked the readings. "You're right, Master," Ander Whith said in surprise. "According to these readings, that planet has got nearly every environment imaginable. I see oceans, forests, rainforests, swamps, and deserts! You name it, its got it!" Whith looked over at R2-D7. "R2, bring up the life readings."

R2 beeped and whistled, and performed the given task with maximum efficiency. A holographic screen popped up from a panel on the monitor. Shaw scanned it with surprise.

"The planet is bursting with life! There must be billions of life forms down there! Oh, now, what is this?" Shaw added suddenly, leaning in close to examine the screen more closely.

"What is it, Master?"

Shaw did not immediately answer. He stared at the screen for what seemed like ages, squinting at it as if to be sure he was not imagining it. Finally, he spoke, but did not look at his apprentice to address him, but kept his eyes on the screen.

"Some of the life down there is sentient."

"Oh," said Ander. "Well that's good, they might be able to help us!"

"The beings are _human_, my apprentice."

Silence filled the cabin. Ander sat in shock while the R2 sat digesting this information. As far as they, or the Empire, or the Old Republic, or anyone else for that matter, knew, humans had always existed within The Galaxy. Beyond The Galaxy, humans were long believed to be unknown. It had long since been taken for granted that human beings existed only within The Galaxy. Beyond The Galaxy, humans were long believed to be unknown. Now this planet, so very far from The Galaxy, stood in defiance of that theory.

"Are you…sure the readings are correct, Master?" asked Whith nervously.

"They are, my apprentice," answered Shaw, finally taking his eyes off the screen to look at his apprentice.

"But what does this mean?" asked Ander Whith, giving his Master the fullest of attention.

"It means, by apprentice, we've either found the descendants of an ancient group of colonists who had braved the black holes, or we may have (here he swallowed very hard)…or we may have discovered the home planet of the human race."

Ander Whith said nothing, but looked at the mysterious blue orb in front of them, chills suddenly flowing down his spine at the idea that this planet might be…home. And he sensed that his Master was having the same feeling.

Ash Ketchum finally awoke at came down to breakfast at eight, Pikachu riding on his shoulder looking considerably more alert and cheerful than it had earlier. He walked into the cafeteria. Chansey, friendly pink Pokémon with a pouch in which they kept a mysterious white egg, were busy serving up breakfast. Looking around, Ash saw Dawn on the visual phone, talking to her mother. Brock was at the other end of the room, playing with his Happiney, a very small pink Pokémon that resembled a simpler version of Chansey, only it had a stone in its pocket instead of an egg.

Ash decided not to bother them, so he went to get breakfast.

Dawn, meanwhile, was talking at length about her next contest, her mother listening attentively.

"…And so I'm gonna win that ribbon, and with Piplup helping me I'm sure to win!" she said breathlessly.

"That's good, Dawn, but don't get cocky. It's in bad taste and can lead you to make costly mistakes," her mother advised. Dawn nodded. "I won't, Mom. No need to worry!"

Dawn's mom thought that when her daughter said not to worry was when she _should _worry, but she kept that to herself. She instead changed the subject.

"How's Ash and Brock?"

Dawn looked over to where Brock was. "Oh, Brock's as good as ever. He's playing with Happiney right now. And Ash"—she looked around, and to her surprise she saw Ash eating breakfast at a table in the dining area—"Is eating breakfast." She had wanted to rant about boys and Ash, but decided against it.

"Oh, that's nice," said Dawn's mother. "But you make sure you eat some breakfast too, alright?"

"Alright."

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

The screen went blank. Dawn got up and walked over to Ash.

"Well, look who finally woke up!" Dawn said, as she sat down next to him.

"Quiet, Dawn, I'm eating!" Ash said, before scooping up some more waffle and stuffing it into his mouth. Dawn sighed. _Boys_. They sat there in silence, as Ash ate his breakfast and Pikachu munched on some Pokémon food. Dawn finally broke the silence after a while and stood up. "Well, I'm going to get ready for my contest!"

Ash was stunned. "_Now_?" he asked, amazed. "Dawn, it's eight-forty!"

"I know, but I have to get ready! I need to _prepare_!" she snapped.

"You'll have plenty of time to prepare, Dawn," said a familiar voice. Ash, Dawn, and Pikachu turned. "Zoey!" cried Dawn.

Zoey was a coordinator like Dawn with whom she shared a friendly rivalry. She had red hair and goggles which she generally wore on top of her head. "Hello, Dawn. Hey, Ash." Zoey said. Dawn was confused. "What do you mean, _I've got plenty of time_?" she asked.

"The contest has been delayed. Apparently, one of the judges is ill, so they've delayed it until he's better."

"Oh," said Dawn, crestfallen. _And I was so looking forward to this contest_.

Zoey continued. "The contest has been rescheduled for the day after tomorrow, presuming he's much better by then."

"That's good Dawn," said Ash. "Now you've got more time to get ready!"

"Ash is right," said Brock, joining the group. "Now you've got plenty of time to get your Pokémon and yourself ready for the contest!"

"Right," said Ash, his voice starting to get more and more excited. "And I've got more time to train for my next gym battle! Come on, Pikachu!" And he started to run to the door. "Wait, Ash!" cried Brock. "What about your breakfast!" Ash stopped cold.

"Alright, I've got time to train and eat breakfast." So he sat down, and wolfed down his breakfast and was gone before anybody knew what had happened.

Zoey looked with surprise. "He sure eats fast," she said. "You know, you could learn something about speed from that guy. He sure gets up and goes!"

Dawn sighed.

Team Rocket, meanwhile, had managed to break into the storeroom of the Pokémon center. The trio was pleasantly surprised to find a refrigerator.

"Ah, here we are! Civilization at last!" cried James.

"I bet there's all kinds of food in there!" said Meowth

"Well, don't just stand there! Open the fridge!" screamed Jessie.

James reached over and pulled open the handle. The gang looked excitedly inside and found…

"Canned fruit and milk?" spat Meowth. "That's it?"

"I don't care what it is, give me!" shrieked Jessie.

"Hey!"

"Meowth!"

The trio began to struggle with each other over the fruit, when they heard something say "Chansey!" in a very angry tone. Team Rocket looked up and found a Chansey, looking extremely cross. "Chansey! Chansey, Chan!"

Meowth translated. "She says get out of that fridge or she'll make us!"

"You dare threaten the great Team Rocket?" demanded Jessie. "We can take whatever we want! And you can't stop us!"

"Right!" said James and Meowth together. There was a sound something like a soft drink opening. There was a flash of light and a blue Pokemon who arm was raised in a salute appeared. "Wabbufet!" it said.

The Chansey responded by quitly reciting its name and rhythymically waving its arms back and forth. All four had angered more than enough Pokemon to know what that meant.

"Uh-oh," they all said.

There was a huge explosion, and the four went sailing out of the Pokemon center, screaming.

"It looks like were blasting off again!"

Ander looked down at his scanners.

"Master, I'm detecting numerous spacecraft around the planet. There seems to be a lot of satellites up here. Should I turn on the cloaking device?"

"That's a good idea," said Master Shaw. "We don't want them to be alerted just yet."

Ander reached forward and pushed a few buttons. Outside, the ship suddenly vanished.

Ander looked again at the planet ahead. It had, he noticed, only one moon and one sun. It also had something else.

"Master, do you feel that?"

"Yes, I do, my apprentice. What do you feel?" his Master asked, testing him.

"A huge concentration of Force energy. A large amount of the population seems to be force users!" He looked at his Master. "Are there Jedi here?"

"No, I don't believe so," his Master said. "But we should keep a look out. Something down there is using the force. And I'm not sure it's human!"

And with that thought in mind, Ander steered the ship toward the strange blue world.

High above the clouds, a huge ship flew through the sky, its appearance quite oppressive. On board its deck stood one of the cruelest, most vicious Pokemon hunters ever: Hunter J. She was a tall woman with tight features, who had no empathy for Pokemon and people alike. She cared for only one thing: money. And she was about to make a rather large amount of it.

"I want it brought to me at these coordinates," the man on the view screen was saying, a map of coordinates appearing in front of him. "And make sure the authorities don't follow you!" he added.

"Don't worry, they never do," responded J coldly.

The man did not answer her, but instead hung up.

"J, may I enquire what the target is?" asked her helmsman.

"A Pikachu," said J, smiling evily. "And I know where I can get one!"

The ship changed direction, running over east. J thought, _That boy with the Pikachu has been such a nuisance. Here I have a change to eliminate him once and for all!_

_Sorry its taken so long. I'll not bore you with excuses, but I will try to update this a bit more often. I do not own Star Wars or Pokemon, and I have no idea where this story is headed. I have a vague idea, but I have no idea of the finished product. Please review if you wish._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gnud Elteeb was a balding man whose facial features gave the appearance of a particular seedy womp rat. He was fat and was wearing an extremely ugly set of mismatched clothes, which looked as if he was trying to be formal and had failed miserably. He was also very frightened, as at that particular moment he happened to be standing in a small room on the Imperial Star Destroyer _Devastator_, the flagship of Darth Vader. The Sith Lord happened to be in that very same room, as well as a couple of white-armored Imperial Stormtroopers, a minor officer who was filling out a report, and Captain Crone. Elteeb was in the middle of describing the incident, and in spite of Vader's presence, he seemed to be keeping his voice relatively stable. If it weren't for his nervousness, it would almost be said he was enjoying himself.

"…So I turns around, and there's these two guys in robes climbing out of an old Republic ship! And I thinks to myself, now that's a classic, don't see much of them these days! So they goes up to me and they ask me about any ships I have, and if I like a trade."

"And did you agree to make this trade?" inquired Vader. Elteeb tensed. "No sir," he answered, rather like a child answering an imposing adult. Vader said nothing, his breathing for a moment the only sound in the room as Elteeb reorganized himself.

"…Anyway, I says no, the Empire might want to hear about this and they says I should go in and I says no 'cause I wants to look after my ships. Then this older guys tells me to go in again and I do as he says. Come to think, I'm not sure why I did that." The man looked puzzled. Captain Crone and the clerk also looked confused, but Vader was not. Having done the same trick himself earlier in his life, Vader knew the man had been under the influence of a Jedi mind trick, and had done as he was asked while under the influence of the Force. Elteeb continued.

"…Anyways, I go in for a few minutes (not sure how long) and when I turns around I see them fly off in one of my ships! So I goes to the authorities and tells them what I know."

"How did you know they were Jedi?" asked Vader.

"Well, you see, sir, when the man was about to tell me to go in his cloak fell back and I sees this laser sword thing clipped onto his belt, and I thinks that's odd, but I don't thinks much of it 'till afterwards."

"You may go," said Vader.

"Wait!" said Elteeb suddenly. "What happens, um, if you, per say, cannot find the ship?"

"The Empire will compensate you. Now go."

Elteeb bowed lowly, then ran from the room as fast as he could go. He nearly bumped into the young officer standing behind the door. He turned to watch Elteeb run down the hall, then stepped into the room. He stood stiffly before Vader.

"What is it?" asked Vader.

"My Lord," said the officer. "Grand Moff Tarkin's shuttle has arrived."

"Thank you. I shall meet him in the main docking bay." Vader followed the officer out of the room.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A parade of stormtroopers stood at attention as an Imperial shuttle landed. Its landing ramp extended, a tall, thin old man with sharp features marched down the ramp. Grand Moff Tarkin was one of the most powerful men in the Empire, answering only to Emperor Palpatine. One of Vader's orders involved aiding Tarkin as he carried out various things for the Empire.

Tarkin hadn't changed much from when Vader had seen him last, though Vader did notice that Tarkin's hair was slightly grayer. Tarkin fearlessly approached Vader and said simply "Lord Vader."

"Grand Moff Tarkin." The man and the cyborg turned and walked down the line of stormtroopers.

"How goes your attempt with the new battle station?" Vader asked.

"Terrible," said Tarkin, staring straight ahead. "A band of rebels interfered with the construction work, and actually managed to destroy several of the smaller lasers. That has pushed this project back a few years. That's a few years of my life, anyway."

"And the rebels?" asked Vader.

"They have been rounded up and executed, of course," Tarkin said dismissively. "And what about you? I understand you've found several more Jedi."

"Two. They stole a ship and made a hyperspace jump."

"And their location?" asked Tarkin, turning his head to look at Vader for the first time.

"That is currently being determined. The ship's owner left homing beacons aboard his vessels. We shall know their location shortly."

Almost as if on cue, Captain Crone ran up to Vader and Grand Moff Tarkin, who had by then reached the end of the deck and were close to the corridor. Standing sharply at attention, he said:

"Lord Vader. Grand Moff Tarkin. We have located the missing ship. However, it's location is completely impossible."

"Impossible? In what way?" demanded Tarkin.

"It might be better if you were shown. It isn't easy to explain very well." Captain Crone certainly did look somewhat confused.

"Very well," said Vader. "We shall see."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Vader and Tarkin had followed Crone down several levels and found themselves in a small conference room. Several officers stood at attention around the round table, as well as a single technician. A small Holo-projector sat in the middle of the table. After receiving a signal from Captain Crone, the technician pushed a few switches, and a red web appeared, in the midst of which was a flashing light.

"That's the ship," said Captain Crone. "And this—he gestured at the technician, who pushed another button—is the current location." The image was zoned back, and there was suddenly a collective gasp. Tarkin's eyes went wide with shock, and even Vader's normally steady breath inhaled sharply. An image of the galaxy had appeared, but according to the hologram, the ship was _well outside the galaxy_.

Tarkin was the first to speak. "You are absolutely sure these readings are correct?"

The technician shook his head. "We've checked several times, sir. The coordinates are correct."

"But that's impossible!" cried one of the officers. "It's impossible to leave the galaxy! The black holes prevent anything from leaving!"

"Obviously, it is not completely impossible," drawled Vader. "These Jedi have proven this."

"But what will we do about that?" asked Captain Crone. "They are outside the galaxy. Should we ignore them?"

"Jedi are a threat no matter the geography," replied Vader.

"Besides, the chance for exploration is enormous!" cried one of the officers.

"We are not involved in explorations. Any safari beyond the galaxy would be merely to destroy the Jedi." Vader said. The officer glared at Vader. Tarkin dissolved any chance for a confrontation by saying:

"Even so, I think the Emperor would be greatly interested in hearing about this. He has an interest in extra-galactic exploration and would be interested in hearing about this."

"Speak of the devil," murmured the technician.

"Excuse me?" asked Tarkin.

"I'm sorry, sir. But the Emperor wishes to contact you, specifically Lord Vader."

"Put him on," said Vader.

The room went very dark. It became so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. The red map disappeared, and a flickering blue image of a man in a long hooded cloak appeared. The hood was up, but the Emperor's damaged features and wide, discolored eyes were still quite visible.

Vader kneeled. "Master."

Tarkin stood at attention. "Your Majesty."

"Ah, Tarkin. I was about to check with Lord Vader to see if you had arrived," the Emperor said in a quiet, croaky voice. He looked around the room. "And why are these officers gathered here?"

"About that. We were discussing the location of a couple of missing Jedi," said Tarkin.

"Lord Vader. I sense there was something particular about these Jedi that interested you?" asked the Emperor.

"Yes, my Master. Their location." He gestured with his forefinger. The technician looked down in surprise as his controls operated by themselves, sending a transmission to the Emperor. The holographic image looked to his left. Far away on Coruscant, the capital of the Empire, the Emperor had to practically prevent himself from jumping.

"Ah! So. Their ship has left this galaxy, correct?" The Emperor turned to look back down at Vader. "Yes, my Master," breathed Vader.

"Very well. We shall follow them. However, I must get the Imperial Senate's _approval_ before we send any ships out beyond the black holes," the Emperor said, placing emphasis on the word approval to convey his distain for it.

"In the meantime," interjected Tarkin. "Couldn't we send somebody to scout the area and possibly duplicate the trick while the Imperial Navy awaits the authority?"

"Like who?" asked the Emperor, though he already knew the answer.

"Somebody disposable who'd do it for the right price. A spacer, or perhaps a bounty hunter."

"A bounty hunter will do fine, but as far as we are concerned, he has nothing to do with us. Allow Vader to choose your hunter. He tends to know how to reach excellent ones. And not a word of this is to be spoken outside of this room. Understood?" demanded the Emperor, looking about at the other officers, who nodded quickly. The Emperor seemed satisfied, and the hologram flickered out. Light returned to the room.

"Now then," said Tarkin, after a moment. "Where to find a bounty hunter."

"I know one," said Vader.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Boba Fett was very young, but had quite a reputation. In addition to being the son of Jango Fett and having received training from him, Fett had made some captures of his own. He was already gaining quite a reputation, despite being only eighteen.

Fett had received a summons from the Star Destroyer _Devastator_. He now stood in a small conference room, wearing Mandalorian armor he had inherited from his father. While he was considering a new paint job to make it his own, the armor still was in the blue and silver color scheme, which tended to cause confusion for some people who were not aware of Jango's demise.

Across from Fett stood Darth Vader.

"The Jedi have been located at these coordinates." He handed a small Holo-projector to Fett, who turned it on. "That's outside the galaxy," commented Fett, his voice distorted so that it came out a nasty rasp.

"That is correct," said Vader. "Your mission is to go to this location. If the ship is in space, you have permission to neutralize it. If it is on another planet, send us the planet's coordinates. You may continue to hunt them if you so wish, but if not you will be compensated in either case."

"I shall find the Jedi, even if I have to follow them to the edge of the universe." Fett said. Fett had a personal hatred of Jedi, as his father had fallen at the hands of Jedi Master Mace Windu.

"You have your mission. Go."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////


	5. Chapter 4

I heartily apologize for the delay. In this chapter, some new characters will be added from a third show, _Doctor Who_, making this FanFic a three-way crossover. In the time sense I started this FanFic, has gone through some very interesting changes, hasn't it? I am thinking of putting this FanFic in the crossover section eventually, probably under Pokémon / Star Wars. I own only the two Jedi in this chapter, for all the good it does me. Nintendo owns Pokémon, George Lucas owns Star Wars, and the BBC owns Doctor Who.

Chapter 4

The ship came into orbit around the blue sphere the two Jedi Knights would spend their exile on. It looked even more beautiful close up. However, the two Jedi were quick to notice massive light sources that indicated the planet had not been free from urbanization. Master Shaw noticed a long line on one of the continents, which he quickly concluded to be an enormous wall of some sort. The two travelers also noticed the many satellites orbiting the planet.

"They don't seem to be particularly advanced, Master," commented Ander, frowning at the crafts. "Their vessels are primitive."

"By our standards, perhaps," mused Master Shaw. "I would hazard a guess to think they're still developing. In which case, it's particularly imperative that we not introduce any new technologies to them."

"Why not?" Ander asked, turning to his Master. "Wouldn't it be helpful to give them some advanced technology? To help them become capable of defending themselves should the Empire ever decide to come calling?"

"No, my Padawan," Master Shaw replied.

"But why not?" pressed Ander.

"Because it is not our place to interfere with a planets natural development. We are here to hide from the Empire, and to find worthy force sensitives to instruct and train in the force."

"So its okay to teach them the Force, but not to increase their technical knowledge?" Ander demanded.

"Yes, my Padawan. The Jedi Order must continue, even if not in our own Galaxy. Perhaps, one day, that Order will be allowed to return and maintain peace and order throughout the Galaxy."

"Sir, does this imply that you'll be maintaining peace and order on this planet before returning to the Galaxy?" said a mechanical voice. Ander and Master Shaw couldn't help but smile as their protocol droid, TK-84, walked into the bridge. TK-84 was very similar to another protocol droid who had figured prominently in the waning years of the Republic, but TK-84 was a bluish-silver color rather than gold. He had been sent with them during their last mission for the Republic, and they found his ability to understand three million languages helpful.

"Perhaps, TK," Master Shaw said simply. Protocol druids were not known for being secretive, thus the Jedi preferred to keep TK in the dark about things not relevant to his duties. R2-D7 whistled and beeped something.

"Oh! I see them! How very interesting! I must say, sirs, that those satellites are quite charming in their design! A very elegant but simple work of engineering, it I might say so, sir," TK-84 said, observing the satellites in orbit around the planet.

"Simple is always best, isn't it, TK?" asked Ander, grinning.

"I think its best we land," Master Shaw said suddenly.

"I quite agree, my Master," said his apprentice.

Ander punched a few controls in, and the cloaked ship lurched forward and penetrated the atmosphere, making its way to the surface.

Far, far away, farther even then the Galaxy in which the two Jedi had fled, a small, blue box floated in space. Its appearance, however, was completely deceiving. It was actually a spaceship called the TARDIS—Time and Relative Dimension in Space. And a man owned it with a mysterious past from another planet known only as The Doctor.

The Doctor was currently standing around the console of his TARDIS, staring absently into space. His mood had turned somewhat sour recently, having been called back to earth by his old friend Brigadier Alistair Lethbredge-Stuart, from whom he had just received an urgent message to return home. The message itself, some sort of Morse code, lay uncoiled on the floor where the Doctor had flung it after he had entered the TARDIS.

"Well, Doctor, is everything all right?" a woman asked the Doctor. The Doctor liked to take people, usually humans from Earth, with him on his travels. For this voyage he had an Earth woman by the name of Sarah Jane Smith, and also a Lieutenant named Harry Sullivan, who wasn't in the console room at the moment but was elsewhere aboard the vast vessel.

"Hmmn?" asked the Doctor, continuing to stare into space.

"I said, is everything alright?" Sarah said, coming closer to him. She'd seen the Doctor have moments like this before. More frequently, Sarah suddenly realized, since he'd regenerated. She had recently discovered that the Doctor's people, the Time Lords, could form a new body for themselves when their old ones were either too old to continue or mortally affected; something like reincarnation, only with a new body formed immediately and a scrambled brain, which tended to result in a new personality. She had met the Doctor as a tall, old man with a very outlandish style of dress which including old smoking jackets, opera cloaks, and lace.

With, Sarah thought dryly, remembering how he'd asked her to make him some tea when they first met, some very old-fashioned ideas about women.

She had snuck aboard the TARDIS, and was whisked away to medieval England where she had an encounter with an evil alien and became a friend to the Doctor. She had seen many strange things since then, such as dinosaurs in England, Daleks, and an incredibly camp creature called the Alpha Centauri, but after an encounter with the Spider Queen, the Doctor had been fatally affected by radiation poisoning. With the help of his mentor, a hermit, Sarah had seen her friend regenerate into the man before her now.

The Doctor was still tall, perhaps taller than when they had first met, but his hair was now brown instead of white, his physique that of a young man in his thirties or early forties rather than the old man she had known. Everything about the Doctor seemed to change; he rejected his old incarnations foppishness and seemed to go for a more bohemian look. He now wore a burgundy jacket (with pads on the arms!) of some sort, as well as a plain shirt and an argyle vest. He wore gray trousers and boots, and topped it off with an old brown hat. The most peculiar thing about this new Doctor, however, was that he wore a beautiful multicolored scarf he claimed to have received from Madame Nostradomus (though Sarah thought his story was somewhat suspect). It wrapped loosely around his neck and fell about him so that the tassels lightly touched the TARDIS floor. Sarah had spent a good deal of time stealing glances at the scarf. She could not find a pattern for the scarf, which appeared to be random, alternating stripes of different sizes of red, yellow, khaki, violet, beige, brown, and gray. Sarah had never understood why the Doctor had chosen to wear such an unwieldy long scarf, though she had noticed that it seemed to change slightly. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination, but she could swear that the scarf was losing stripes, but it somehow stayed the same length. She hadn't thought about it before, but she had noticed that a long gray section near the bottom of the Doctor's scarf had disappeared, and she couldn't find it. She really should ask him about it…

The Doctors physical appearance changed in other ways. His predecessor had had a huge beak of a nose, but this one now had a smaller, more aquiline nose. The older Doctor's eyes had been warm and kind, while this ones eyes boggled and tended to stare out into space. Even his voice had changed. The old Doctor had had a voice that sounded as if he's been smoking (though Sarah knew he didn't) which she rather liked listening to, though she also thought the new Doctor's voice was somewhat more interesting, now appearing very smooth and velvety but lower pitched.

And his personality change as well. He now seemed more like an alien now then when they had first met. The older Doctor had been kind, polite, and respectful of others feelings while still having a strong belief in justice and life (which included other aliens and creatures Sarah would have called monsters, but the Doctor recognized only as people). The new Doctor was almost completely different. His manners were courser, he never seemed to know how to act around other people, and regularly insulted Harry's intelligence on a daily basis. However, his dedication to life and justice remained, perhaps even more strongly. This last bit, combined with the fact that she had seen the Doctor regenerate, helped her know this was the same man.

But she had noticed he tended to have more moody moments like this than before. "Doctor," she said. "You're lost in thought again."

"Oh, am I?" asked the Doctor, as if he hadn't noticed. He thought for a moment, then grinned. His grin was large and toothy, rather like pictures she'd seen of the Mad Hatter. Of all the new things about the Doctor, Sarah thought his smile was the best acquisition. "I suppose I am rather, yes. Its good to be lost in thought occasionally. You discover things you didn't know of before."

"I suppose you've discovered a lot of new things recently," murmured Sarah.

"What?" asked the Doctor.

"Oh, its nothing. Its just that…"

"Just what?" the Doctor pressed, his strange, staring eyes now focused completely on her.

"Well, you seem a lot moodier these days. You weren't like that before!"

"Moody?" pondered the Doctor, turning away from Sarah, as if she had posed some sort of complex puzzle that needed immediate solving. "Moody? Am I moody?" He shrugged. "Yes, I suppose I am rather moody. Who wouldn't be? After all, I've just spent a portion of my life at the beck and call of UNIT," he said. The United Nations Intelligence Taskforce was a secret organization, which investigated alien activity, though Sarah had noticed that practically everyone had heard about this "secret" organization. The Doctor trusted the Brigadier, though she had heard him repeatedly call "military intelligence" an oxymoron. The Doctor continued, though Sarah thought he was talking more to himself then to her.

"Doctor help us with this, help us with that! You know, Sarah, I sometimes wonder what the Brigadier would have done had I not been there helping him." He grew silent, clearly lost in thought. He didn't say anything further until Harry Sullivan came in.

Harry was a tall man, though not nearly as tall as the Doctor was. He had bushy blond hair and very shaggy sideburns, and was dressed in his blue army uniform, though he was wearing boots that were slightly large for him, due to his original shoes having been destroyed while on Space Station Nerva. Harry was a very easy going chap, though he was a very sinple fellow. Sarah Jane was sometimes flustered by his medieval views on women.

"Hello, all!" Harry said grinning. He entered the hold, looking from Sarah to the Doctor cheerfully, but his happiness subsided somewhat as he picked up that something was wrong. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all Harry," said the Doctor. "Why don't you pull up a chair?" Harry started, clearly about to actually look for a chair before remembering the only articles of furniture in the TARDIS was an umbrella stand and the hat stand. "Heh, he seems jolly, doesn't he?"

"He's like this sometimes. More now than ever," Sarah said softly.

Harry nodded. He had seen the old Doctor several times before, and had actually met him once. The old Doctor had been eccentric, but he also had been outgoing and friendly, though very serious. The new Doctor was much more hyper. Harry still remembered the new Doctor, suffering from post-regenerative confusion, locking him in a cabinet by his boots while he escaped in the TARDIS, but not before playing jump-rope with him, splitting a brick, and acting all around insane before Sarah was finally able to calm him down. Even then, the Doctor seemed to have just decided to act more alien, and ran about with a sort of reckless abandon that hadn't been there before. These alienisms also seemed to involve these sudden lapses into sullenness, and Harry sometimes was reminded that the being that piloted the TARDIS was quite ancient.

Harry turned, and tripped over the telegraph message lying on the floor. Like a rocket, he hurdled forward and crashed onto the TARDIS console. All three of the travelers hurtled forward as the TARDIS lurched back and forth. The lights simmered, dimmed, went out, and returned to its prior dim state, turning the TARDIS walls very dark beige and putting much of the console room into shadow.

Outside, the TARDIS hurled itself through the space-time corridor, a long tunnel that to outside observers resembled a long psychedelic tunnel of light. It ran down the vortex like a raft on a river, before falling out of the vortex entirely, through the void, and then finally into some place entirely different…

Far away from the Pokémon center, the three members of Team Rocket groaned and worked their way down from the trees they had landed in. Having been blasted off in such manner ever since their first encounter with Ash and his Pikachu, Team Rocket had become used to this by now.

"A helpful Pokemon, my foot!" roared Jessie. "Using Metronome like that on three hungry travelers! What nerve"!

"Well, be fair Jessie," James said, falling down on his feet from the tree he had been in. "We _were_ breaking and entering. You can't really blame that Chansey for going Clefairy on us like that."

"She certainly noose some very interwesting four-letter words," Meowth commented from where he lounged on the ground, the cat Pokemon having climbed down first.

James' jaw fell. "You mean that Chansey was telling us to…"

"Yup," said Meowth, amused.

If there was one thing that could have aroused Jessie's already enflamed wrath, it was this.

"SO THIS IS WHAT WE'RE DOWN TO! THE ONCE MIGHTY TEAM ROCKET REDUCED TO RECEIVING VERBAL ABUSE FROM ONE OF THE GENTLEST POKEMON IN EXISTENCE! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN TO US?"

James sighed. "We all know how it started."

Gloom settled down on the trio. They did know how it had started. They had once been the most successful team the Rocket organization had ever had. Grunts aspired to become like them, Rookies memorized their original motto (which the team had since changed), and law enforcement agents dreaded ever having to face them. Then, they decided to rob the Viridian City Pokémon Center.

It should have been an easy job. It was a small center, with one nurse, a few Chansey, and perhaps a pathetic trainer or two who would quickly be put into his or her place. Team Rocket had always had a flair for drama, and the trio made sure to make a dramatic, impressive performance. They had spent a week rehearsing their appearance, doing their best to make sure they left a lasting impression. The job itself should have been simple. They easily had the run of the place. Then, that twerp and his Pikachu…

There was no way they should have been defeated by a Pikachu, a Pokémon who was famous for being amongst one of the weakest elemental Pokémon imaginable. To their surprise and utter despair, the twerps' Pikachu had been recharged, and attacked with Thundershock. They had never felt such pain before in their lives and were blown away in an explosion that destroyed the entire center. Ever since then, they had spent almost all their time dedicated to capturing the Pikachu. They always failed. They were now the laughing stock of Team Rocket, always in debt, and so obscure that their boss didn't even recognize them anymore.

"Ya knows," said Meowth. "It seems like all we are now are the comic relief guys in a cruddy kids show."

"You're right," sighed James.

"No, he isn't!" Jessie ejaculated.

"No, he is," said James. "Admit it, Jessie, we're terrible! Calendar Man, Archie Andrews, and Killer Moth are cooler than we are! And one of them isn't even a villain!"

Jessie's face fell. "You have a point," she mumbled.

There was silence. Neither of the trio spoke, all of them wallowing in misery. It was ultimately Meowth who broke the silence.

"What we needs," he said, "Is to find or do something to score big, something to put us back in the boss's favor."

"Right!" cried Jessie. "Time to steal that twerps Pikachu!"

"Uh, Jessie?" began James.

"What?" asked Jessie.

"Meowth and I were talking, and we sort of had an idea…" James tapped the tips of his index finger together, hardly daring to believe he was actually going to say what the team had, in a back corner of their minds, been wondering a long time.

"What idea?" growled Jessie, who suspected what James was about to say.

"Well, maybe we should, perhaps, stop chasing after that twerp and his Pikachu?" breathed James, saying the last part very fast as if this would make it easier to say.

"WHAT?" screamed Jessie. "JUST LIKE THAT? JUST QUIT? WE ARE TEAM ROCKET! WE NEVER GIVE UP! NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES! How long have we been at this again?" She added suddenly, turning on Meowth.

"Since Viridian? Today's are four year anniversary."

Jessie's jaw dropped this time. Even James seemed startled by this.

"Four years?" she asked, stunned.

"Yup," said Meowth gloomily.

"Four years, four years of pursuing that twerp and his Pikachu, and we all end up empty handed after all that time?"

"Yup," said Meowth again.

Jessie sank to her knees. "You're right," sighed Jessie. "We stink." There was a flash of red light, and Jessie's Wobbafet emerged from its Pokeball. "Wooobafet!" the blue Pokemon said, apparently agreeing with Jessie. Jessie sighed and recalled it back into its Pokeball.

"What we should do," said James, after a moment. "Is do something to impress the boss, something simple and yet so astounding that we couldn't possibly screw it up."

"I concur," replied Jessie, still on her knees. "But what should we do?"

James was about to respond when he heard what had to be the most horrible and yet most beautiful sound in the world. It was rather hard to describe; it was something of a disembodied grating sound that was somehow musical but impossible to reproduce. Having quick wits, Team Rocket ran and hid behind a nearby tree, somehow all fitting behind it. They peaked out to observe this strange phenomenon.

VWAAAARRRP, VWAAAARRRP, VWAAAARRRP.

Team Rocket felt a gust of wind hit them in the face. Foliage on the forest floor blew away. An object began to appear. It was almost transparent, somehow not there, but the grating noise grew stronger. The fading and reappearing object began to become clearer and clearer. The members of Team Rocket now could make out what appeared to be a big, blue box appearing out of this air. They had just enough time to read POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX on the top of it when it appeared fully in front of them.

SHUNK!

Jessie, James, and Meowth stared at this apparition for almost an entire minute before anyone could move. No one in the trio said anything, instead gathering around the blue box in bewilderment. Jessie read the sign on the top of the box.

"Police Public Call Box."

She gasped. "Does this mean the police have caught up with us? This can't be! I'm too beautiful to go to prison!"

"Shame goes for Meowth!" Meowth said, his Brooklyn accent coming heavy again. James however remained calm.

"I don't know, Jessie," he said, his attention gazed entirely on the box. "I've seen Police boxes, and they don't materialize like that." He paused. _Materialize? Why on earth did I say that? _He thought.

If Jessie noticed anything odd about this phrasing, she didn't say anything. "Police box? You've seen these, then?"

"Yes," said James thoughtfully. "I saw these when I traveled to England with my parents…a long time ago…"

Jessie and Meowth looked at each other. When James was young, his disgustingly rich parents had arranged a marriage with an excessively cheery and incredibly controlling girl named Jessiebell, who looked incredibly similar to Jessie (Jessie denies this to this day). James has run away from home, and could not return without having to marry Jessibell. James did not like to talk about them, and they rarely brought them up.

"Well, James," began Meowth. "What are they like?"

"They're sort of a holding pen for prisoners. Or they can be an office. It isn't a real police box, though," added James, looking closer at the box. "The windows aren't quite right, the box is a little too small, and they're supposed to be made of concrete, not wood." He scanned the box thoughtfully, walking around it as he spoke. "It's sort of like somebody knew what a police box _looked_ like, but didn't know what it was for, or even bothered to make it to scale."

"I don't think anyone around here would really notice," commented Jessie.

"I noticed," said Meowth weakly, still in shock from the police box's sudden appearance.

James reached out and touched the box. His eyes widened with shock as his hand recoiled from the box. "It's…vibrating!" he gasped.

"What!" cried Jessie and James together.

"It's some sort of machine," mused James. Their inspection of the box was interrupted by voices coming from inside the box.

"Voices!" cried Jessie.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," replied James.

"Meowth! Hide!" shouted Meowth. The trio didn't need telling twice. They quickly returned to their normal hiding spot just as the police box's doors opened.

"Egg-headed imbecile!" sputtered a tall man with brown curly hair, a hat, and a long scarf. Meowth tensed. Something was off here…

"I said I was sorry, Doctor." Said another man, not as tall with blonde curly hair and very bushy sideburns. He was wearing a navy blue blazer and a turtleneck sweater. Meowth did not do a double take. This fellow was okay; it was the other who didn't seem right.

"Harry, you've really done it this time," growled the man called the Doctor, surveying his surroundings from under the floppy hat. "Oh dear, oh dear," said Harry. "It's just like the Nerva beacon all over again, isn't it?"

Another voice came out of the box, a woman's. A comely woman with brown hair came out of the TARDIS. She wore a coat and for some reason, camouflage pants. "So, where have we ended up this time?"

"Earth. I think." Said the Doctor.

"What do you mean, "you think?"" inquired the woman.

"Well, it smells like Earth, has some of its shrubbery. It has acorns, at least," the Doctor said, inspecting a tree near him.

"Well, I say, that doesn't look quite right," said Harry, pointing at a tree. Team Rocket followed his gaze and noticed a perfectly normal Caterpie sitting in a tree, watching the other trio with interest. Team Rocket had encountered Caterpie before; they were green caterpillar Pokémon that Team Rocket knew from experience had a mean String Shot. They were very common, and could be found almost all over the world.

"How…horrid!" said the woman.

"Horrid?" inquired the Doctor. "I wouldn't say that, Sarah. I'd say it's rather fascinating. And instructive." He stepped a little closer. The Caterpie squealed in terror and backed up the tree, keeping its frightened eyes on the Doctor. He frowned, and then wheeled on Harry.

"You've really done it now, Harry. I mean, really done it. Do you know what you've done?"

"Er, sent us off course?"

"Off course? Yes, Harry. Much further than you realize."

"Doctor," said Sarah. "Where are we?"

"I'm afraid Harry's really done it, this time." The Doctor said, absently staring at the Caterpie, who had apparently decided these were not trainers and began to resume feeding on the leaves in the tree it was in, all the while keeping a watchful eye on the Doctor. "That little caterwaul on my console sent the TARDIS out of the vortex…into the Void…and out into another side…I'm rather afraid you've sent us into an entirely different universe, Harry."

Harry and Sarah stared at the Doctor in shock, while the members of Team Rocket became confused. Different universe?

It was Sarah who spoke first.

"Is there any way we could return to our universe, Doctor?"

"We could," said the Doctor. "I'm not entirely sure how to do it." He thought for a moment. "Perhaps if we took a quick look round, I might be able to determine which universe we're in. I need to take a look at the night sky…might be a bit enlightening…come on…" He began to walk off.

"I say," Harry called after him. "Won't the Brigadier miss us?"

"Harry," said Sarah impatiently. "The TARDIS is a _time machine_. We can catch up with the Brigadier anytime we like." She walked off after the Doctor, leaving Harry behind. "I guess that makes sense," Harry murmured, who was a simple fellow after all and didn't really understand it all. He walked off a few steps, before habit made him turn around and close the door of the police box. "Can't leave that open, surely?" he mused. Giving the Caterpie an odd look, he turned and raced after the Doctor and Sarah.

Team Rocket waited until they could no longer hear their footsteps. They then immediately sprang out of their hiding places. Jessie and James' earlier despair was now evaporated. They both looked quite triumphant.

"Well, well, well!" sang Jessie. "An unlocked time machine left all by itself! It's simply too good to be true!"

"It probably is," muttered Meowth, staring at the path the three travelers had gone down.

"We hit the jackpot for sure!" cried James. "Thank what the boss will do if we bring him a real, working time machine!" Jessie and James looked down on Meowth. "Well, Meowth," said James, grinning. "This is usually when you give us one of those charming fantasy sequences of yours."

"I do have a dream sequence," said Meowth quietly. "I sees us backing slowly away from those guys' time machine, and running very fast and pretending we never saw it."

"WHAT?" cried Jessie and James together. Meowth usually was the brains of the outfit, always coming up with new schemes to steal rare Pokémon, Pikachu, jewels, Pikachu, food, and Pikachu. Telling them to turn tail and retreat simply wasn't in his character.

"I say we leave here. This didn't happen. We didn't see, we didn't hear it, we ain't gonna say it."

"WHY" roared Jessie, her eyes blazing.

"Because somethin' ain't right about that guy with the scarf," Meowth said frowning. "I'm not sure why, but he ain't normal."

"Of course he isn't normal!" exclaimed James. "The guy has a time machine and is from a parallel universe! Of cause he's going to be odd."

"Yeah," agreed Meowth. "But the people he was with seemed pretty normal. It was that Doctor guy who seemed wrong." He frowned and looked up at the Caterpie in the tree. "Did yous think that guy was odd, too?" he said to it. The Caterpie nodded and chirped its name several times. Meowth was himself a Pokémon, and thus easily understood the Caterpie.

"What did it say?" James asked.

"The same thing I did," said Meowth. "That he sensed something off about that guy, almost like he wasn't human or something…"

"Not human?" said James.

"What absolute nonsense," Jessie explained. "Of course that guy's human! It's just you being paranoid Meowth. Now go get the balloon, or they'll be trouble!" Meowth sighed. Humans. Just typical.

Memo: I apologize again for the long delay in producing this chapter. The reason for the delay can be summed up in one word: Life. Now, a lot happened between when I first conceived of this story and when I finally got back to writing it. In the meantime, I started watching Doctor Who, both the Classic and New Series. I don't know how many of the people who read this story actually watch it, but it basically involves a mysterious alien being called the "Doctor", who travels the universe in a space-time capsule called the TARDIS, which is permanently morphed into a 1950s Police Box. The Doctor faces many alien enemies and meets historical figures, sometimes both at the same time. For this story, I would advise those of you who are not fans of this series to go to YouTube and watch the following stories to get a clearer understanding of what's going on (These stories were up at the time of this chapter's publication, but may not be later).

*The Time Warrior

*Planet of the Spiders

*Robot

*The Ark in Space

*The Sontaran Experiment

*Genesis of the Daleks

*Revenge of the Cybermen

For those of you who are fans, this story takes place between _Revenge of the Cybermen_ and _Terror of the Zygons_. You might also pick up some slight references to The Mind Robber and Invasion of the Androids in this chapter. The reference to the disappearing stripes is a comment on how Tom Baker's scarf kept getting shorter, even as Season 12 progressed, and nobody ever seems to comment on this. He even gets several new scarves as the series progressed. Off screen, this was because Doctor Who was often shot in rock quarries and in moors, and it tended to snag on things. Tom also tended to trip over it, step on it, got it caught in the TARDIS doors, treated it callously, and used it as a prop. It was used as a rope, burnt, used to distract lasers, and was even used to grab someone from behind. It was thus often stretched and tended to have whole sections removed, and it was eventually replaced. But no on-screen explanation for this was given. Why doesn't anybody comment on this?

I should mention I haven't been watching Pokémon very much, and the show has advanced to the point that I need to do some research into Ash's current line-up, and decide when this story takes place. I knew when I started, but have forgotten in the time since.

And finally, please comment! I didn't ask for this before, thinking it bad manners, but I would appreciate it. I don't consider myself the best judge for my own work, and I am entirely insecure about my dialogue. Comments on whether it's good or not would be considerable appreciated. Thank you for your time (and patience!) with this chapter.

-Shade Nightingale


	6. Chapter 5

**Good day. I am Shade Nightingale. I humbly welcome thee to the next chapter of my humble story. I'm afraid I must apologize in advance for the amount of time it has taken to complete this chapter—my, but life has been busy. Regretfully, I do not own ****Pokémon, Doctor Who, or Star Wars. One day, perhaps, I may create my own franchise for other people to make Fan Fictions about and regret they did not own it themselves. Life works in cycles like that. Pop philosophy aside, I now present to you…**

Chapter Five

Ash was very busy training. He had obtained an ape-like Pokémon named Chimchar some time ago, after it had been abandoned by its trainer, Paul. Paul was a fellow Pokémon trainer, whose ruthless "training" methods as well as a complete lack of empathy constantly angered Ash. Paul had been particularly vicious to Chimchar. After a battle in which Chimchar was badly hurt, he then released the injured Pokémon as if it were yesterday's newspapers and turned his back on it. Ash immediately took the Fire-type in, and had made it his duty to train the Ape- Pokémon. It was thus an enthusiastic Chimchar who found himself in a mock battle with Pikachu.

"Alright, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" bellowed Ash. "But not too strong, alright?" Ash added, just loud enough so only Pikachu could hear. Pikachu nodded. Chimchar was somewhat sensitive, and needed its' self-esteem repaired after its' abusive tenure with Paul.

Pikachu sent out a blast of yellow energy in Chimchar's direction, but anybody who had known Pikachu a while knew the electric mouse could produce much stronger bolts. "Chimchar, dodge the blast!" Ash shouted. Chimchar complied, avoiding the blast which left minor scorch marks on the ground. Pikachu fired several more blasts, and Chimchar evaded each shot.

"Great, Chimchar!" Ash shouted. "Now try your flamethrower!" Chimchar's rear lit up in flame as the Pokémon prepared for its' attack. Chimchar took a few seconds to breathe in before expelling a steady stream of fire towards Pikachu. Pikachu didn't even blink. It had faced many tougher Pokémon, and had even battled some legendary Pokémon in its' time.

"Now, Pikachu! Dodge it, quick!" Pikachu leaped into the air, avoiding the inferno…

…Which proceeded to scorch Ash. Chimchar halted its' attack, looking horrified. Pikachu landed and rushed to his side. "Pika-pi!" cried Pikachu. Ash blinked a few times before sighing. "That was a great shot, Chimchar," Ash said carefully. "Now do you think you can follow Pikachu up with your flamethrower next time?"

Brock, Dawn, and Zoey were watching from the sidelines. Zoey looked surprised by the calm demeanor of Ash. "That's weird," she said. "He doesn't seem too bothered about getting burnt to a crisp."

"He's been burned by Fire-types quite often in the past," Brock commented thoughtfully. "I guess he's gotten used to it. In fact, his Charizard used to breathe fire on him all the time."

Zoey blinked in surprise. "He had a _Charizard_?" While the Pokémon was not native to Sinnoh, Charizard were considered one of the most powerful Fire-type Pokémon in the world, and had been responsible for the occasional wildfire. There were highly regarded for their power, as well as carrying a reputation for being very difficult for even seasoned Trainers to work with.

It was so well-known, that even Dawn had heard of it. As such, she did not feel compelled to ask her Pokédex about it. She listened closely.

Brock nodded. "Back when he was starting out. He rescued it as a Charmander, and took it in."

"You mean he evolved it from a Charmander?" asked Zoey incredulously. She had heard stories from many trainers, particularly Kanto trainers, about how difficult it could be to work with even a Charmander.

"Yeah. I remember him using for a lot of battles back then." Brock smiled, recalling the days when he, Ash, and Misty wandered their native lands. "They got along great until it evolved into a Chameleon. It started refusing to obey him, and began to sit out of fights that didn't interest it. It even attacked Ash with Flamethrower on more than one occasion. It continued disobeying him even when it became a Charizard."

Zoey nodded. She'd heard many horror stories along the same lines.

"Did it ever listen to him?" asked Dawn.

"It did eventually. I wasn't there though, I was…well, I was busy," he added hastily. He had left the trio to work as an assistant for Professor Ivy, a time he preferred not to talk about. "The way I heard it, his Charizard was frozen during a battle with a Polywrath. Ash stayed up all night rubbing its' tail to keep its' flame lit. After that, it started to obey him. He hasn't had any problems getting Pokémon to obey him since then," Brock concluded.

Zoey turned away, her question answered. She felt her respect for Ash grow considerably. It was no wonder he could handle being burned or electrocuted; getting burned by Chimchar would seem like a minor scratch compared to a blast from a Level 2 Pokémon. Then something else struck her.

"Wait a minute, why doesn't he use it?"

"Yeah," said Dawn. "Where is it? Is it with Professor Oak?"

"No," Brock said. "It…It's at the Charific Valley in Johto. Ash left it there to train."

"He _left_ it there?" Zoey asked sharply.

"Well, not left. Not in _that_ sense," Brock said quickly. "After a while, it got too powerful for a lot of the trainers we encountered, so he left it there to further its' skills."

"Ah, that makes sense," said Zoey. "That's kind of noble of Ash actually—most trainers would use it all the time. Does he ever use it?"

"Only in championship matches."

"I see."

She returned her focus to the training. Ash had brushed off the cinders and was instructing Chimchar in how to properly aim its' flamethrower.

At that moment, a huge gust of wind came suddenly upon them. It was so strong that it immediately knocked Ash and his Pokémon off their feet. But what made the gust unusual was the loud humming sound that seemed to go with it. "W-What's going on?" shouted Ash.

"I don't know!" cried Dawn, before she fell out of her chair.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelped. It held itself tightly to the ground.

Then, just as suddenly as it started, the gust was gone. It hadn't been more than a few seconds. Everyone was dazed. The doors to the Pokémon Center opened up and Nurse Joy stepped outside. "What in the world was that?" she asked, spinning her head around wildly. Then she saw the kids and their Pokémon on the ground, shaking off what had just happened.

"Oh!" cried Nurse Joy. She immediately called for the Chansey to come and help get the trainers and their Pokémon into the center.

O*O

Landing on the strange planet had proven to be much more difficult than the two Jedi Knights had expected. Though they had penetrated the atmosphere with no difficulty, finding a place to land proved to be a much more difficult task.

While the planet had a lot more variety in terms of ecosystems, it also was a very modern planet. Cities, towns, and villages dotted the landscape. On the dark side of the planet, the blackness was carpeted with lights, as if someone had run out of black for a quilt and was forced to use splotched white.

The Jedi needed a safe place to land their craft where they would not be discovered. The ship's cloaking device would be a boon in hiding the craft. What they needed was a locale to land the ship where it would not attract attention, and would have a small chance of discovery.

Ander Whith flew the ship too close to the surface of the world, and almost flew into a large building with a red-and-white orb sitting atop it. He lifted the ship up just in time, but not before creating a giant gust of wind which blew down some people and their strange pets. Master Shaw said nothing. Ander felt abashed. His Master was the sort who reprimanded with silence. Ander disliked that aspect, and often wished his Master would simply voice his displeasure.

At last he spotted a heavily wooded area, a few miles away from the town they had just flown over.

"That looks good," Ander said simply.

"Indeed it does," replied Master Shaw, smiling. "I'm sure it will be more than satisfactory. Mind the trees, won't you?" he added pleasantly.

Ander nodded and landed the ship (carefully) in a clearing inside the forest…

Master Shaw and Ander stepped off the ship. The droids had insisted on coming with them, but the Jedi had pointed out that they might upset the locals. Nobody knew whether or not droids were as prevalent on this planet as they were in the Empire, so it was best to wait until the two had a feel for this planet before taking the droids around. The droids saw the logic in this argument and desisted.

The ramp retracted into the ship. The cloaking device remained on. The only way anybody could make it out was if they either took a very, very close look to make out the slight shakiness of cloaking technology, or if they walked into it. Ander stopped and took a deep breath and felt the sheer waves of force energy flow over him. He sensed his Master making similar actions. The entire forest practically glowed with the force. He sensed life forms strong in the force all around him. He looked around and saw strange, enormous insects about, but he sensed their gentle curiosity and was not alarmed. Above him, Ander saw many exotic looking birds flying overhead. They too gave off a force presence that normally would indicate Jedi potential.

"Do you feel that, Master?" asked Ander.

"I do indeed. The wild life here seem to be quite steeped in the Force." Master Shaw closed his eyes and meditated on them. Ander said nothing. His Master often paused whenever he stepped off on a new planet to meditate on its ways. Ander sometimes tried it himself, but his connection to the force was not as strong as his Master's.

"This entire world feels as if it glows with the force," Master Shaw said at last. "I have never encountered a planet so in-tune with the force before in all my life."

"That'll go back a while," said Ander, grinning. Master Shaw did not open his eyes, but a flicker of a smile lit across his face. The large age gap between Master and Apprentice had been a long-standing running joke between them.

"There seems to be a large conglomerate of Force energy in that direction," said Master Shaw, pointing.

"That settlement we flew over?"

"Indeed. We may find sentients steeped in the Force there."

"Well, at the very least, we could get some orientation," said Ander, eyeing a strange looking white-squirrel in a tree curiously. It gave an almost identical look back at him, before discharging electrical sparks from its cheeks and scampering off.

Ander blinked.

"Master…"

"I saw."

"It…"

"It just used the Force to generate electricity. I know."

"But I thought only Sith could do that!"

"In our galaxy, yes." Master Shaw frowned. "Apparently, the Force works differently on this world. It may be we who do the learning instead of teaching."

"Yes, Master. Even so, I rather like it here. It's a pity we didn't know about before the Republic fell."

"Yes," agreed Master Shaw, leaning in close to his apprentice. "And wouldn't it be a pity if the Empire ever found this place?"

O*O

Boba Fett arrived at the coordinates given to him by the Empire. A hardened young man, Fett was not easily impressed. But even he had to stop to admire the sight in front of him. Two black holes sat next to each other, the event horizons of the two holes trying to take the other in, but the strength of the two black holes cancelled each other out, creating a plane of neutrality between them. Boba blinked. He had never encountered a sight like this despite his long career of space travel.

He hadn't thought black holes worked liked that.

He shook his head. He couldn't be distracted by this, he had a job to do. He signaled the Empire and prepped his engines. He set a course to a point just on the other side of the black holes. He glanced down at the control panel and studies a small screen. On the other side of those black holes, a small red dot shimmered—the ship of the Jedi. Underneath his helmet, Fett squinted his eyes. He made ready the ship. He typed a coded message to the Empire to let them know of his attempt. If he died, it would be known that at least he had tried. He pressed a few more buttons, and shot toward the neutral zone.

There was a surprising amount of turbulence, but it was not anything _Slave I_ could not handle. Fett glanced out one of the windows, and looked deep into one of the black holes. He quickly looked away from the void, whose blackness was darker than even the dimmest regions of space. If he stared too long into the void, he could very well get lost in it.

More turbulence. Fett pushed several buttons, and managed to stabilize himself. And then he was out of the neutral zone. He saw the stars again. Fett smiled beneath his helmet. He had made it, and was now free to hunt the Jedi in this new quadrant of space. He typed in a new message, and sent it to the Empire.

But it wouldn't go.

Fett stared at the error message that was flashing across his screen. He tried again, but to the same response. Fett looked back at the black holes. Black holes could swallow anything, even electronic signals. Despite the neutrality, it was possible that his messages were being absorbed into the black holes, possibly leaning toward one of the other holes and out of the line of neutrality. Fett needed something more accurate than what he had on Slave 1 to send a message. Fett frowned. He had been hired to hunt down the Jedi, and that was what he would do. When he got a chance, he would try to contact the Empire later.

Fett pushed a few buttons. In a flash, he was in hyperspace and off in pursuit of the exiled Jedi…

oO*Oo

Lord Vader had an uncomfortable habit of knowing exactly when something had gone wrong. It both impressed and frightened many of the officers who served under him. Vader was not the sort of person a hapless officer wanted breathing down their necks asking if anything was the matter. This was disastrous if the failure happened on the part of the officer. In that eventuality, that officer would find himself strangled by some sort of force that only Lord Vader could control. Today, the hapless officer was Captain Crone. And he hoped Lord Vader knew that this wasn't his fault. Then he would spare his life. This, apparently, was Vader's definition of "honor."

"**Is something the matter, Captain**?" inquired Lord Vader, his breathing apparatus hissing in the officer's ear. Captain Crone stood up straight and collected himself.

"It would appear that we have lost contact with the bounty hunter's craft, sir," he said.

"**At what point did this occur**?" Vader inquired.

Captain Crone looked down at the monitor over a couple of technicians. "Just as soon as the ship flew between the black holes, sir."

"**Is the ship's homing beacon still active**?"

Captain Crone was confused. "Homing beacon? What homing beacon?"

" **Whilst terms were being discussed with the bounty hunter, I had a homing beacon placed aboard his ship**."

"And he didn't realize he had been tagged?"

"**No. The bounty hunter still has many things to learn**." But he had potential, Crone realized. Fett was a Clone himself, and had been genetically modified to be much closer to the Clones originator, Jango Fett.

Still, bounty hunters and mercenaries…something about that didn't seem right…

Captain Crone recovered quickly.

"I see. Scan for any beacons in that area.

The technicians complied. After running the scan, a small blimp appeared on the monitor beyond the black holes.

"**It would appear he has survived**," commented Lord Vader. "**What speed is he traveling at**?"

"Sub light, sir," replied the technician. He looked again. "I apologize; he seems to have vanished off our scopes!"

Captain Crone grimaced. "Was his craft destroyed?"

"**No**," replied Lord Vader. "**He jumped into hyperspace**." Crone nodded. While he feared the Sith Lord, he also trusted Vader's instincts. He had an uncanny habit of knowing exactly what had in fact transpired. "**Inform me as soon as he exits**." Without another word, Lord Vader turned and walked off the bridge of the Star Destroyer.

O*O

The Doctor, Sarah Jane, and Harry continued their way down the forest trail. The Doctor had taken on a very somber mood, so Harry and Sarah stayed quiet. Both of them decided that it would not be a good idea to remind the Doctor that it appeared to be morning, and therefore it would be some time before the Doctor would be able to get a glimpse of the night sky.

As they made their way down the forest trail, Sarah noticed more insects like the large caterpillar glancing curiously out of the bushes. While Sarah did not like insects, she had to admit that the insects she saw looking out of the bushes and trees did seem harmless, almost cute even. She also noticed that they kept their distance, as if they were frightened of something. She looked at the Doctor. She had a feeling she knew which of them was scaring them.

The trio moved on in silence, not saying anything until the Doctor caught sight of something in the trees. "I say," he said suddenly. "That's a fairly large bird, isn't it?" Sarah and Harry looked up to see a gray and white plumaged bird staring down at them from its' perch. Looking down at them, it caught sight of the Doctor. To Sarah's surprise, the eyes of the bird opened wide in what was clearly panic. "Starly!" cried the bird as it took off and flew away.

"Doctor," began Sarah, stunned.

"Its' reaction," sputtered Harry. "It looked almost—"

"Human?" finished the Doctor, his eyes focused in the direction the bird flew off. "Yes, it did appear almost to have sentience, didn't it?"

"Doctor, it reacted the same way as that caterpillar-thing we saw did," said Harry.

"Yes, they do seem rather timid around foreigners, don't they?" said the Doctor dryly. "Still, the wildlife on this parallel Earth is fairly advanced; I wouldn't be surprised if we see more creatures like them before we reach whatever settlement this road leads to."

"We've been walking ages, Doctor. Couldn't we stop and rest for a moment?" said Sarah.

"No, the trees are starting to thin. I think we're…yes, we are at the end of the woods," said the Doctor. The three of them stopped and looked down at a fairly large town. It wasn't big enough to be a city, but it was a good sized town, with little figures that looked quite human wiggling about below.

"Civilization at last, eh Sarah?" said the Doctor, grinning. Sarah couldn't help but smile too. That man's smile is infectious, she thought.

O*O

Ash, Brock, Dawn and Zoey gathered around a table in the Pokémon Center. Dawn's hair was windblown from the sudden gust, and she was fussing over it. The gang had all received cups of hot chocolate from Nurse Joy, who had seen the unnatural gust of wind herself. Ash, Brock, and Zoey were busy debating what the mysterious gust of wind must have been.

"It might have been a Bird-Pokémon practicing its Gust attack," suggested Zoey, sipping her chocolate and giving Dawn a very patronizing look.

"Could be," said Brock thoughtfully. "Though I've seen that attack dozens of times, but it never felt like that." He sipped some more chocolate.

"To be honest, it felt like an airplane passing by," said Ash. Zoey shook her head. "But Ash, we'd have seen it if an airplane had passed overhead." She turned to Brock. "What did you think it was?"

Brock furrowed his brows, thinking. "I have to agree with Ash," he said finally. "It did feel like an airplane passing by. But if it was, why didn't we see or hear anything?"

"It looks like we've got a mystery here," said Zoey. "And we're going to solve it!'

Ash opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Dawn. "Say, who's the guy in the scarf?" Ash, Brock, and Zoey turned to see a trio of travelers step into the Pokémon center; two men and a woman. They were led by the strangest looking man Ash had ever seen in his life, a rare feat. Despite all the strange people Ash had met in his travels, there was something so off about this man that he couldn't help but notice him.

His long, stripy scarf following in his wake, the man walked up to the counter and looked at Nurse Joy. The nurse had evidently encountered stranger travelers before, as her usual cheerful smile did not simper.

"Hello, there!" said the man in a low, fruity voice. "This seemed like a nice little clinic, and so I thought I'd stop in here and ask for directions." Nurse Joy bowed.

"Why sure, sir, we'd be happy to help. What can I do for you?"

"Well, my friends and I have been traveling for some time, and so we're quite lost. Could you start by telling us what planet we're on?" Nurse Joy's smile vanished. She blinked several times, her confusion clearly apparent. "I'm sorry, you want to know _what_?"

"What…planet…are…we…on?" the man in the scarf said, his own smile fading just a little. "Really now, it's a very simple question."

"Doctor," said the woman sternly. Ash now finally got a good look at the somewhat pretty brunette. Unfortunately, so did Brock. He was at her side in an instant.

"Oh, you certainly didn't come from this planet! Your beauty is breathtaking! Clearly you were sent from heaven above to make my dreams come true!"

The woman blinked a couple of times, confused. Ash had seen this scenario plenty of times for him to recognize the routine. Almost all of the women Brock hit on either seemed confused by his advances or slightly embarrassed by them. The woman seemed to have a mixture of both. Ash knew she wouldn't be too bothered by him for long…

Brock's Croakunk, who had been left out of its' Pokéball, came out of nowhere and used Poison Jab on Brock.

"Ohhh," groaned Brock, as Croakunk pulled him away.

The woman gave a slight start, clearly stunned by this turn of events. However, seeing nobody else react to this, she reluctantly turned away and returned her attention to the man in the scarf. The man in the scarf did not seem to notice the events, though the other man gave Brock a look of concern. Croakunk pulled Brock over to the table and left him there.

Ash shook his head at Brock and returned his attention to the strange three-some in front of him. Nurse Joy looked very bemused, but answered the question.

"Erm, you're on Earth, sir."

"Ah! There's one in this Universe as well! Isn't that interesting, Sarah? Of course it is! Now tell me," the man called the Doctor added. "What continent of Earth are we on?"

Nurse Joy tightened her lip. Ash couldn't tell if she was suppressing laughter or trying to restrain herself from asking if this wild-eyed stranger was some kind of idiot. Ash suspected the latter.

"This is the continent of Sinnoh," Nurse Joy replied, in an even tone.

"Oh yes! Of course it is! Now would you please be kind enough to tell us what country we're in?"

"Eh, Sinnoh?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Don't you know?" asked the man curiously.

"Well, yes I do…" Nurse Joy said. She clearly thought the man in front of her was insane. She glanced at the man's companions. They seemed amused by the proceedings.

"Then what country are we in?"

"Why- the Sinnoh region, sir." Nurse Joy exhaled. Evidently she had decided to play along and answer the man's insane questions.

"Region? Region, you say? Is Sinnoh a continent and a country?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I see. And what is this charming town called?"

"Olive Branch City."

"Olive Branch? That's a lovely name, lovely name. And might I inquire, since I am rather ignorant ("That's an understatement and a half," muttered Zoey) as to what this little clinic is?"

Nurse Joy sighed. Ash could hardly blame her. How could anybody possibly be this obtuse? Even he hadn't been that dumb when he had started out. Next, this man would be asking what Pokémon were…

"One more question. What are those creatures I see around here called?

The room suddenly got very quiet. All the other trainers in the room looked at the trio in surprise. Ash and friends collectively gasped. _How on earth could he not know what Pokémon were?_

Nurse Joy looked shocked. The two people that were with the man looked around, clearly aware that something that should have been common knowledge. The man however, seemed either oblivious or unconcerned; he continued to stare at Nurse Joy with his goggled, unblinking eyes.

"Well?"

"Pokémon, sir. Pokémon. It's…It's not a difficult name to remember…" stammered Nurse Joy. She looked about her nervously; evidently she was now certain that this was some kind of deranged idiot and was hoping someone would come and rescue her.

Nobody moved.

"Pokémon, eh? Well, that is a very interesting name! Then again, they are a rather interesting species. Fascinating, these Pokémon." He grinned. Ash was reminded forcibly of a Ganger; wide and toothy. His last statement seemed to ease the tension in the air; anybody who called Pokémon "interesting" or "fascinating" couldn't be quite that bad. The normal murmur of the Center returned, though with furtive glances back at the strange man with the scarf.

The man turned his attention away from Nurse Joy and looked down at a nearby Chansey. The Chansey suddenly started looking a little nervous. The man walked away a few steps toward the Pokémon, which gave a little shriek and ran down the hallway.

"Timid little things, aren't they?"

Nurse Joy looked stunned.

"CHANSEY, NO! GET BACK HERE!" she shouted after it; it paid her no attention. She looked back at the man. "I'm terribly sorry; they're usually better behaved than that." And she fled the counter to pursue her Pokémon.

Ash was surprised.

"Gee, I didn't know Chansey could get so timid!"

Brock looked puzzled.

"That's strange. Chansey almost always like people; I don't see why that one would be afraid of him."

Zoey said;

"Well, he is a pretty weird-looking person."

"I've seen weirder," replied Ash darkly.

"Have you now?" said the odd man, who to the gang's collective horror had gravitated toward them. "I'd rather like to hear about that, if you don't mind."

"Pika!"

Pikachu leaped out in front of the gang and spread its arms out, sparks flying out from its cheeks.

"Pikachu, what are you doing?" Ash asked, puzzled.

"How decidedly interesting!" exclaimed the funny man in the scarf, leaning in closer to Pikachu. "It seems to be discharging some sort of electrical force! Possibly for defensive purposes, I would think." He leaned even closer.

Then it happened. Pikachu used Thunderbolt and electrocuted the man.

The gang gasped. "Pikachu!" Ash cried, stunned. "What are you doing?"

"Doctor!" gasped the woman.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied. He turned to Ash. "Pika Pi! Pika! Pi pi Pika chu-chu! Pikachu!"

"What is it? What are you telling me?" Ash asked. Something did not seem right…

"I'm terribly sorry," Zoey interrupted. "But did you even feel that?" Ash looked up. Pikachu turned, and the two of them both gasped.

Despite having had ten kilovolts of electricity run through his body, the man was still standing. It didn't look as if he had even noticed the attack. He also apparently hadn't noticed Zoey's question. He was lost in thought, murmuring to himself.

"Yes, just as I thought. How decidedly interesting! My, but I do not believe I've quite encountered such a powerful electrical attack before! Really, this is most interesting!"

"Doctor," the woman cried again, running up to them. "Are you alright?"

"Certainly, Sarah, why wouldn't I be?" replied the man.

"You…you…you were just shocked by that thing!" the woman called Sarah said, pointing at Pikachu.

"Oh yes, that was rather painful. And if I'm not too terribly mistaken, I should be experiencing some sort of paralysis right about…now." And he promptly went rigid, and collapsed onto the floor.

"Doctor!" cried Sarah. "Harry!"

The other man was by the prone figures side. He placed his head against the Doctor's chest.

"…I'm afraid I can only hear one heart beating," said Harry, after a moment.

"Um, yeah, that's normal, isn't it?" Ash asked.

"Oh, won't you shut up!" cried Sarah. She was suddenly hovering over Ash. "You should have more control over your pet!"

"Listen, lady, I'm really sorry about all this. I don't know what's gotten into Pikachu today; he's usually so well behaved…"

"WE'LL A FAT LOT OF GOOD THAT DID, DIDN'T IT!"

Ash winced. For some reason, this woman reminded him of someone…

"Please, I'm sorry! I—I take full responsibility for this! It won't happen again, I swear."

He glanced down at Pikachu. "Right?"

"Pi, Pikachu." Pikachu did its' best to sound apologetic, even though it remained tense.

This seemed to placate Sarah for the moment. Harry gave Ash a pitying glance before calling Sarah over to him.

"I think he's gone into another healing coma…" Harry said, and whatever else he said became inaudible.

So then, figured it out did we? A voice in Pikachu's head said.

"Pi?" asked Pikachu. Ash looked curiously at the electric mouse. The others were down by the Doctor.

Ahhhhh, yes, it is terribly rude of me to enter your head without asking, I know, but you have rather made asking somewhat…_difficult_.

Pikachu looked down at the "man" it had just shocked. The man wasn't moving, but Pikachu was certain that had been his voice in its head.

Yes, that is my voice. Do you like it?

Pikachu did its best not to make any sudden reactions to this latest intrusion. It did not want Ash to know there was a problem (not that any of the humans would know what to do). Carefully, it made an affirmative. The thought processes of Pokémon do not work like that of people; where people tend to think in terms of their native language, Pokémon instead think in terms unique solely to them. However, its thought patterns appeared perfectly understandable to the prone figure.

Well! That is terribly kind of you! I'm rather partial to it myself, really. It does have such a suburb tone, such a resonant timbre…sorry, so sorry, I do tend to prattle on, don't I? Well, no matter, no matter.

The voice paused. Harry tried smelling salts under the man's nose, to no avail. The man simply seemed completely oblivious to the attempts to resuscitate him…

"Smelling salts? Can you believe him? Smelling salts! After receiving ten kilowatts of electricity! Smelling salts! Really, you must forgive my friend Harry. He tries, but he can be such an ignoramus sometimes.

Pikachu glanced down at the man. Apparently, paralysis followed by unconsciousness did not mean obliviousness.

Well anyway, I probably should introduce myself. I am the Doctor. The definite article, if you like.

Pikachu, not satisfied with that answer, inquired for the Doctor's real name. The Doctor's tone suddenly became uncomfortable.

"OH, I'd rather not say. Or think it, really. Just the Doctor, thank you, nothing else. Rather nice weather we're having, isn't it?

Despite Pikachu's misgivings toward this stranger, the Pokémon couldn't help but be a little amused by its feeble attempt to deflect the question. Nice weather, indeed.

The Doctor understood.

Yes, that was rather amateurish, wasn't it? Well, just call me the Doctor please. I—well, my actual name has a lot of bad memories for me, so let us skip on, shall we? What is your name?

Pikachu gave it.

Pikachu, eh? Well, that is a nice name. And you are a Pokémon? I see a lot of Pokémon about. What sort of Pokémon are you then?

Pikachu, in its thought patterns, made it clear that it had the same name as its species.

Really, now? Your kind are called Pikachu, and your handler decided to call you Pikachu? Really! That was rather lazy of him, wasn't it?

Pikachu assented, though reluctantly. While his friendship with Ash was undeniable, the Pokémon also was aware that it never occurred to Ash to give any of his Pokémon names. Ash did indeed have a slight streak of laziness, though Pikachu also knew Ash had worked very hard to stamp that out.

In all honesty though, Ash probably wouldn't be able to come up with a name that didn't sound corny.

Well, I suppose not, assented the Doctor. Creativity isn't exactly universal, I suppose. Anyway, now that introductions are over, I can begin to have a little discussion with you. Now, it is very much apparent to me that you and all the other Pokémon about have already figured out what these humans wouldn't dare suspect. I dare say you picked up on my bicircadian rhythm?

Pikachu didn't understand and it made itself clear on that point.

The double-heartbeat. I have two hearts, you know.

Pikachu did know. The reason it had shocked the Doctor (as well as the general unease he produced in other Pokémon) was due to the fact that the Pokémon could see that while this man looked human, sounded human, and tried to act human (with mixed results), he most definitely was _not_ human.

Well, of course you do know, don't you? Very clever fellows, you Pokémon are! Anyway, I should probably mention the fact that I am not from around here. This planet, you might say.

Pikachu was surprised by this and made it clear. While it had deduced something was not right about this Doctor, the idea that he was in fact an alien from a different planet had been the last thing the electric rodent had expected.

Yes, you are a little surprised by that, I'm sure. But I don't want you to be alarmed; I don't mean anyone any harm. I'm simply passing through, you see.

Pikachu was uncertain.

Listen, I probably won't be here longer than a day. I didn't really mean to land here—bit of an accident, really. We'll only stay until I get my bearings straight, then we'll ship off, as it were. But until then…would you mind keeping your electrical secretions to yourself?

Pikachu laughed. Out loud. Ash stared.

"Eh, Pikachu? What are you laughing at?"

Before Pikachu could make some sort of reply, the Doctor sat up suddenly.

"Quoth the Raven, Nevermore," he blurted out.

"Oh, Doctor! I'm so glad to see you're alright," said Sarah Jane.

"Of course I'm alright! Never felt better in all my life." The Doctor stood up, slowly. He glanced down at Ash.

"Well, that was rather a misadventure, I'd say."

Ash blinked.

"That's putting it lightly, sir," Ash replied, rubbing his hand across his neck in a nervous fashion. "Look, sir, I'm sorry about my Pikachu—"

"Quite all right, quite all right," interrupted the Doctor with a wave of his hand.

"But he just shocked you! I'm sorry! He doesn't usually act like this—"

"It's all right, Ash. Quite all right."

"Oh," said Ash. "Well, if you insist."

"How did you—" began Zoey, but she was interrupted by Nurse Joy, who had left the room when Pikachu had shocked the Doctor.

"Excuse me, Ash, but I have a Professor Oak on the phone for you."

Ash brightened immediately. "Tell him I'll be right there!" He started running toward the phone stalls. Pikachu leapt off the table and followed behind him. Ash looked and saw that one of the phone monitors was on. A familiar elderly man with slightly wooden features and ashen-gray hair was on the screen.

"Professor Oak!" Ash exclaimed. "It's so good to see you!"

"Pika!" agreed Pikachu, who had by this point leapt up onto its trainer's shoulders.

"Why hello, Ash! Pikachu! It is so good to see the both of you! You're looking well."

"Thanks, Professor."

"So tell me, Ash, have you caught any new Pokémon recently?"

Ash suddenly tensed. He really did hate it when Professor Oak asked him things like this—he always felt so awkward when he had to confess he hadn't captured any new Pokémon. Then again, Ash had long since abandoned the idea of capturing as many Pokémon as possible; he had found dealing with Pokémon with particular traits he liked to be more his style.

Oak, meanwhile, was a Pokémon researcher, and thus depended on the trainers he helped see off from Pallet Town to obtain different species.

"Er, no Professor. I have seen a lot of neat Pokémon since I've been in Sinnoh though.

"That's excellent, Ash. You'll become a better trainer if you learn about as many Pokémon as you can."

"Right, Professor! And we'll keep training and win lots of battles! Right, Pikachu?"

"Pika," agreed Pikachu enthusiastically.

"Battles?" said the Doctor.

Ash jumped. He hadn't realized the Doctor was standing right behind him."

Professor Oak blinked at the bizarre looking man who had just appeared in his field of vision.

"Oh? Um, who are you."

"I am called the Doctor." He spoke very formally, Ash noticed. Too polite.

"Er, Doctor whom?" Professor Oak inquired.

"Oh, just the Doctor, thank you. The definite article, if you will."

"Oh, that's nice," replied Oak. Can I, uh, help you with something?"

"Why yes, you can." He leaned over Ash's shoulder and came up close to the monitor.

"Am I to understand," the Doctor said quietly. "That these children ensnare wild Pokémon, and then train them to battle each other for the amusement of cheering spectators?" Everyone in the room suddenly felt a little uneasy. Something about the Doctor's tone contained an edge that quite frankly was rubbing them the wrong way. Sarah and Harry looked at each other. They knew where this was going.

"Well, in a matter of speaking, yes," said Professor Oak, who seemed taken aback. "But I don't think you quite understand…" He didn't finish his sentence.

"THAT IS THE MOST BARBARIC THING I'VE EVER HEARD OF IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" The Doctor roared. Ash and friends were completely thrown off by this, as was Professor Oak. Several other trainers and Nurse Joy turned their attention to them. Harry seemed surprised, but Sarah Jane just buried her face in her palm.

"These creatures," hissed the Doctor. "These creatures are intelligent, sentient beings! They are not animals! They have thoughts and feelings! And you use them to fight each other! You encourage _children_ to wander aimlessly around the countryside, so they can kidnap Pokémon and use them to beat each other senseless! It's disgusting! You're disgusting! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL YOUSELF A SCIENTIST!"

The Doctor lunged against the screen as he shouted out the last sentence. Professor Oak was so surprised, he fell out of his chair. The Doctor did not wait for a response. He stormed out of the Center, his long scarf trailing behind him.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry about all this!" cried Harry to nobody in particular, running after the Doctor. Sarah Jane merely sighed and shook her head. She too followed the two men out.

"Um, wow," said Zoey. "Just wow."

She was the only one who was able to say anything for a long time.

The silence was finally broken by Professor Oak, who slowly climbed up the chair and returned to the screen

"I say, your new friend sure has strong feelings about Pokémon," he said evenly.

"Looks that way," replied Ash, still staring at the door.

"Too strong, maybe," said Zoey.

"I don't know about that, young lady. There are days where I really do wonder why we make our Pokémon battle each other," Oak said.

Dawn looked up at Nurse Joy. "What do you think, Nurse Joy?"

"Yeah," said Brock. "You're the one who actually has to treat injured Pokémon. What do you think?"

"Well, I don't really object to battles per se, but…"

At that precise moment, the doors of the Pokémon center burst open. Everyone turned to see a young trainer run into the center. In his arms was what was clearly a knocked out Bunneary. It looked beat up pretty bad.

Joy was swift. "Looks like a Bunneary…Quick, Blissey! Wheel this Pokémon into intensive care right away!" Blissey nodded, scooped the Bunneary out from the distraught trainer's hands, and wheeled it down the corridor to the emergency room. Several other members of its species joined it.

Joy turned to the trainer. "Everything will be just fine," she said firmly. "You stay here and wait." The trainer merely nodded and slouched over to a chair, still sobbing. Nurse Joy started down the corridor, and then stopped. She glanced over her shoulder towards the gang. "Yet sometimes I absolutely loathe it." And with that, she made her way to the emergency room.

oO*Oo

Harry, Sarah Jane, and the Doctor walked back to the TARDIS in a much dourer mood than when they had left it. The Doctor was still fuming over what he insisted was the barbaric treatment of sentient beings. Harry seemed bemused by these events (as usual), and Sarah was shaking her head over how stubborn the Doctor was being. She decided to soothe him.

"Now, really, Doctor, you're making way to big a deal over this whole thing."

"Am I, Sarah? Am I?" snapped the Doctor. "No, I don't think I am! No person with a single scrap of moral fiber could possible go along with this! It's almost like making Venusian Spork-Bloch fighting an Olympic sport! I won't stand for it, Sarah, I won't!"

Harry cut in on the conversation. "I do say, though, the Pokémon didn't seem to mind all that much. Off hand, I'd say they almost enjoyed their lot." The Doctor stopped dead. "Harry," said the Doctor quietly, but with the same sort of underlying power he exhibited back at the Pokémon center. "There are times when you say things that are so painfully stupid it almost hurts to know you. This is one of those times. Please do yourself a favor, and do not speak like that again." He continued walking. Harry gave a nervous laugh and looked at Sarah. "This really has upset him, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has," said Sarah Jane, looking after the erratic Time Lord. "I hope he doesn't try anything unseemly over this."

"Well, maybe returning to the TARDIS well help him calm down. It does seem to calm him, doesn't it?"

"Maybe you're right, Harry," said Sarah Jane. "Though I do wish he'd be more understanding towards this culture. I agree, Pokémon battling sounds barbaric, but it seems like their entire culture has been based on it. Maybe they just don't know better?"

"Maybe," said Harry. "To be honest, the whole thing sounds more like a, you know, martial art."

"I suppose you could be right," Sarah Jane replied. The trio walked in silence for a moment. Then, Sarah Jane crinkled her brow as a thought occurred to her.

"Say, Doctor, I just thought of something," said Sarah Jane.

"Oh? And what did you think of, Sarah?" the Doctor replied absently.

"Well, didn't you say that the TARDIS can translate any language so that we can understand it?"

"Why yes, it does," said the Doctor. He beamed as he added "I worked on that whilst I was still living on Gallifrey. Had a touch of a time getting the Council to approve that, I must say." Sarah blinked. The Doctor hadn't ever said much about Gallifrey other than the fact that he had come from there. She would have been impressed by this statement, but Sarah Jane also knew that the Doctor liked to exaggerate and she secretly wondered whether or not he was making that up. But she recovered relatively quickly and asked him something that had been bothering her.

"Well, if the Pokémon are sentient beings, and that babble they speak is a language, then why doesn't the TARDIS translate that as well?" Harry raised an eyebrow. Sarah guessed he'd been wondering the same thing too.

The Doctor stopped dead, his brows furrowed in concentration. He didn't speak for a long moment, and made no movement aside form absently massaging the side of his nose with his index finger, a habit this incarnation had developed. At last he spoke.

"Offhand, I'd say it has to do with being in a different universe. The TARDIS translates languages in our universe. I suppose that unless it's a language she's already familiar with, she can't translate it. And really," he added. "That chatter is probably one of the most unique forms of communication I've ever come across…"

Sarah Jane could already see where this was going. "And knowing you, we'll stay to study it, right?"

"Well, not necessarily," replied the Time Lord. "We really should return to our universe soon. Traveling between dimensions is risky business, and it can be hazardous to stay in a different one for too long. We'll just move the TARDIS into town and wait there to get an accurate star reading. I have a list of parallel star charts somewhere in the library."

Harry chuckled.

"About the library, Doctor. There's something I've been meaning to ask."

"Yes, Harry?"

"Why does it have a swimming pool in the middle of it?"

The Doctor stopped dead in his tracks. For a split second, Sarah Jane thought the Doctor had taken offense to Harry's question. Then she suddenly realized they were in the clearing where they had left the TARDIS.

"Well, this could be a problem," said The Doctor.

Harry's mouth fell open. "Doctor, the TARDIS!" he exclaimed.

"It's gone!" cried Sarah.

O*O

**And it is at this point, ladies and gentlemen, that I feel the need to end this chapter. As you no doubt have noticed, it is a very long chapter. I shall conclude in a manner not too dissimilar to the one we know from the Pokémon credits (it is their show after all; Doctor Who and the universe of Star Wars are just visiting):**

**Will Dawn finally get her next contest ribbon? Will Boba Fett find them? What sinister plans could the Empire is cooking up? Where's the TARDIS? Will the Doctor learn to accept Pokémon battles? Will Hunter J steal Ash's Pikachu? Will Brock ever get a girlfriend? And where oh where could Team Rocket be in all of this? Find out in the next exciting chapter of World of Pokémon!**

**(By the way, if you are confused about the fonts used in this chapter, please allow me to clarify. Darth Vader will have all of his dialogue from now on represented in bold font, to represent the effect of his voice modulator. Boba Fett and the stormtroopers have their own vocaters represented in italics. Psychic communication will use small caps.) **

**(Oh, and for those of you physics majors out there, I am very aware that black holes don't really act like this. I started the fic with this idea in mind, and didn't discover until after I began work on it how black holes actually work. I'll say "It's science-fantasy and it doesn't need to make perfect sense," but I thought I would bring it up. Remember, science fiction isn't really the best place to learn about science—I've heard of evolutionary biologists who get migraines from **_**X-Men**_**.)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Well, this could be a problem," said the Doctor.

"Doctor! The TARDIS!" cried Harry.

"It's gone," cried Sarah Jane.

The Doctor stepped forward. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a silver rod with a vast array of buttons and a red loop on one end. He started waving it over the ground, muttering unintelligibly to himself. A high-pitched clicking sound emanated from the device.

"Are we sure this is where we left it?" blurted Harry.

"Quite positive," Sarah Jane replied, anxiety apparent in every syllable. "L-look, you can even see the impression left where it was standing!"

"But what happened to it?"

"I-I don't know," replied Sarah Jane. "It may have taken off without us, I suppose."

The Doctor looked up at her.

"A good guess, Sarah. Completely wrong of course, but a good guess nonetheless."

"Oh, really?" Sarah Jane said, recovering some of her usual feistiness. "And I suppose you know what happened, then."

"Naturally. Or at the very least, I can make a very accurate approximation." He rubbed the bridge of his nose thoughtfully. "It looks like someone has taken it."

"Taken it?" Harry gasped. "You mean somebody _nicked_ it?"

"Only thing that makes sense, considering the evidence," replied the Doctor. He point to where the TARDIS had formerly stood. "There isn't any trace of a de-materialization, accidental or otherwise, or the Sonic Screwdriver would have told me." He held up the silver tube for emphasis. "And," he added. "I observed a disturbance in the grass. Apparently, they tipped over before taking it." He winced painfully as he said this last bit.

"I don't understand it!" Sarah Jane cried. "Why would anybody want to take the TARDIS?"

"Well, it _is_ a time machine," Harry pointed out.

"I know, but that's hardly common knowledge, is it?"

"But we did announce that fact rather loudly after landing, Sarah," the Doctor said thoughtfully. He waved his hand to the trees around them. "Anybody could have heard us. There certainly are places to hide."

"Well, now that you mention it, I did think I heard someone, but then it thought it was one of those Poker-mon things," Harry said.

"Pokémon, Harry. _Pokémon_. But I do agree with you—I believe I heard somebody as well."

""Our thief, then," Sarah Jane surmised. "Or thieves, really. The TARDIS isn't really light I suppose, having a different dimension inside of it."

"But where did they go?" asked Harry.

"You know Harry, that's what I like about you—straight to the point." The Doctor flashed Harry a quick grin before bending down to examine the ground once again.

"There are more disturbances in the grass, from where they walked away," he said. "Let's see where they take us, then."

He stood up and began walking toward a denser part of the woods, his body hunched over and his face close to the ground. Harry and Sarah Jane followed at a distance. The trees around them grew thicker, and the light grew increasingly dimmer. They did not see or hear any Pokémon.

The thieves apparently were not graceful movers. Occasionally, they would see scratches in the trees where it scraped against them. The Doctor grimaced when he saw a particularly painful-looking gash in the side of one tree.

"Old girl is going to need another paint job at this rate," he said sadly. He then resumed his tracking, and said no more.

At last they reached a clearing. The Doctor continued unabated until he reached the middle of the clearing. He stopped dead and stood motionless for a moment. Then he stood up and stepped back.

"Is something wrong?" asked Sarah Jane.

"The traces end here," replied the Doctor.

"End here? What do you mean, _end _here?" demanded Harry. "Come on, old chap, they couldn't have just vanished!"

"They didn't, Harry," the Doctor replied impatiently. "They took off."

"What, in the TARDIS?"

"No. A balloon."

There was a pause.

Sarah Jane recovered first.

"A-a balloon."

"Yes," answered the Doctor.

"A h-hot air balloon."

"That would be about right."

"So let me get this straight—a gang of thieves _happened_ to be standing around these woods and _happened_ to hear us say we have a time machine. So, they stole the TARDIS and took it back to a hot air balloon they _happened_ to have standing by."

"That would be about the size of it, yes."

Sarah Jane sighed. A couple of years ago (in her personal timeline) she would have balked at the ideas of something so patently absurd ever occurring. But Sarah Jane had gained a lot of mileage since then. She traveled through time and space, with an eccentric aristocrat from an alien civilization and a Navy doctor who worked with an organization that repelled alien invasions on a regular basis, in a space/time ship which was disguised as a public call box. She had encountered grotesque alien life, saved strange alien worlds from destruction, hob-nobbed with medieval royalty, and was currently standing on a parallel Earth in which the local wildlife had superpowers.

_This_ was nothing.

That disturbed her.

"Well, what now?"

"Now? Now, I suppose we'll have to go back to town," said the Doctor.

Harry frowned.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea, old chap? You did stir up a bit of a row the last time you were there."

"I only said what needed to be said," said the Doctor sullenly. "Besides, it is getting late and we need lodging until I can locate the TARDIS. Perhaps somebody in town can help us—that Nurse Joy, perhaps. And maybe somebody there can help us find the TARDIS—or at least get us on the right track to finding it."

There was sense in this, so Sarah Jane and Harry nodded their assent and began the descent to the town.

Then they heard a scream.

The trio looked at each other in astonishment.

Then they did what most people do when they hear a scream—they ran.

But there was a key difference—they ran _toward_ the scream, not away.

**Well, I think that will conclude this chapter for tonight. It's Christmas Eve as I write this, though I fully expect it to be Christmas Day by the time anybody reads it. I apologize for the brevity of this chapter—chapter 7 will be much longer, I'm sure. I have the chapter planned already. I meant to the things in Chapter 7 be a part of chapter 6, but I wanted to post something for Christmas and decided to post the first section as a single chapter. Get ready for Chapter 7—I'll try to have it up by at most next week. In it, our favorite time travelers will learn the identity of the screamer, we shall meet up again with the vile poacher J, our Jedi will finally meet some of the other characters in this story (I'll leave it open as to who), and Ash and friends will have to come to terms with what the Doctor has told them. Will his unique insight to their life style bring a change (Spoilers: No. Seriously though, I'm surprised the anime has never brought this up—and 4Kids atrocious dubbing on the first film doesn't count. Mewtwo's voice actor was awesome though, but I digress). Or will the Doctor learn what Pokémon battling is about and accept it? Find out what happens next in the World of Pokémon!**

**Anyway, I was quite proud of the prose in this chapter. I thought the dialogue was quite good—it is very difficult to get that right. I have read published novels where the characters talk in a stilted sort of way devoid of any colour or personality. I do hope I was true to the characters here. **

**Oh, and do please leave a review, won't you? Some constructive criticism would not be unwelcome (emphasis on **_**constructive**_**, flamers). **

**Merry Christmas!**

**Your affable wraith,**

**Shade Nightingale.**


End file.
